The present invention relates to a game system, a program, and an information storage medium.
Conventionally, a music game which allows a player to perform an operation input in association with reproduction of music and evaluates the operation input has been known. Such a music game is generally evaluated by the operation input timing.
However, when the player makes progress in the operation skill, the operation input in exact timing becomes complicated, whereby the player loses interest in the game. Therefore, a technology which improves playability of the music game has been demanded.